


Hey, Party Animal

by inosukou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Slow Burn, Smut, Voyeurism, fuckboy eren lol, hes also a stoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inosukou/pseuds/inosukou
Summary: "It could all just be fun. No labels. No pressure. All it was was a little fun, Right?"- Based off "7 Minutes" by Attackonfics
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 105
Kudos: 319





	1. Everyday

Two days had passed since your last encounter with Eren, and unfortunately, like always, he lived rent-free in the back of your mind. But alas, instead of acting on your horny desires like Hitch was currently doing at Jean's place, you were cooped up in your dorm on a Friday night once again, studying for a quiz you  _ needed _ to pass. You sighed, God, this semester really did fuck up your social life, huh. 

As always, your thoughts wandered from the boring material you tried hammering into your brain back to Eren. 

It was always Eren. Why was it him?

You weren’t exactly sure what you wanted, and you certainly didn’t know what he wanted. Was it just casual hookups? Friends with benefits? It could all just be fun. No labels. No pressure. All it was was a little fun.

But, despite everything, you couldn’t deny to yourself that he didn’t treat you like a one-time thing, or at least, even if you didn’t want to admit it to yourself, you hoped you weren’t just a one time thing.

You decided to at least try to not think about it anymore, you slipped your headphones on, turned your favorite playlist on and went back to flooding your brain with confusing equations. Just to your luck, your phone buzzed, normally you would’ve just ignored it and continued working, but most of your work was finished, a quick break wouldn’t hurt, right?

Your eyes flashed to the screen, and you almost choked on air seeing whose name appeared.

_ “Eren” Is Calling…. _

Did thinking about him so much accidentally manifest him or something? God, you felt like a teenager with how anxious you felt just seeing he was calling. It's not like he wasn’t literally inside you two days ago, pull it together. It’s just a phone call.

“Hello?” You spoke first.

“Hey, what’s up?” Eren said, sounding as happy and energetic as he was usually.

“Oh, nothing much, I was just finishing up studying.”

He laughed, “When are you not? Anyways, you should take a break. There’s gonna be a party tonight, I want you to come with me, I'll pick you up.” 

Oh. That was unexpected. You assumed he was calling with plans of just hooking up, but inviting you to a party? That was a pleasant surprise to say the least.

“Yknow, parties aren’t really my thing…” You chuckled, “But…”

“But…” He echoed, “I'll go, sounds fun.” You finished.

He sighed, “Hell yeah, I was worried you’d say no,” He chuckled, genuinely sounding relieved. “Well, I’ll be there in 20, alright?”

“That works, I’ll see you soon.” You said, trying to sound as chill and laid back as you could, but in reality you were smiling like a dumbass.

“See you soon, party animal.” 

—

After practically speed running your hair, makeup, and outfit, completely pulling apart the bathroom and almost dying in the process, you were ready. Your attire was simple, but fitting. Before you could overthink the possibilities of anything going wrong, there was a soft knock at the door, signaling Eren’s arrival. Taking a deep breath, you opened the door.  _ Calm down dumbass. _

“Hey,” He simply said, his eyes wandered up and down your body nonchalantly, “You look good.” He smiled.

His attire was as casual as it’s always been, he wore his hair up in his normal messy bun, along with a pair of black jeans and a plain white tee, a gray zip up was zipped halfway up his chest. 

“You too” You smiled, stepping forwards and closing the door behind you. 

And there it was, That mix of vanilla, musk, and mint that was so recognizable to Eren, his presence was so nerve wracking yet comforting that it drove you insane.

He rested his hand on your waist, taking only a single step closer, still testing the waters of your boundaries, which you appreciated, but yet the slight distance between your bodies was, quite honestly, infuriating. 

Internally you decided, fuck it. You completely closed the gap between your bodies, delicately pressing your lips against his, so if he didn’t want it, he could easily back away. 

But he didn’t. 

His other hand cupped your face, and you were pleasantly shocked at his eagerness. The feeling of his tongue ring still managed to give you the chills, despite this not being the first time you've felt that cool metal against your own tongue. 

You could feel Eren smirk against your lips, chuckling slightly. “What's so funny?” You interrupted, stepping back a bit yet still staying close enough for him to hold you.

“Guess you missed me, huh?” Eren teased, you rolled your eyes.

“Me? Miss you? Funny joke.” You said in the most sarcastic tone you could muster, chewing on your bottom lip to prevent from smiling. His eyes immediately went to your lips, the small, unintentionally attractive gesture made his mind wander. 

Eren scoffed, “Whatever you say, now, c’mon pretty girl, we gotta party to attend,” He winked, before sticking his tongue out at you. Now it was your turn to roll your eyes, “Whatever, idiot.” 

—

The party was at the same frat house Hitch took you the first night you met Eren. You vaguely remembered the house layout, yet stuck by Eren’s side the whole time. Once you made it down the less crowded stairway, his hand crept onto your lower back, basically guiding you and keeping you close throughout the crowd. His touch wasn't as foreign, yet the small gesture made your heart thump stupidly hard.

“Aye, Yeager-meister! What’s up!” A red-head, who you remembered from the library, came up to Eren. He greeted him with a smile and handshake, his eyes went to you, then Eren, then back to you. He lightly nudged Eren with a shit eating grin splayed across his features, before Eren jokingly cursed him out and pushed him away. 

Eren turned back to you, lowering his face to speak into your ear. “Hey- I’m gonna go say hi to everyone, you gonna be good if I leave you on your own for a bit?” He asked, watching your features carefully as you answered. 

“Yeah, I'll be okay.” You assured. He smiled, rubbing your back ever so slightly, “Alright, be good, go get yourself a drink and a snack, I'll come find you soon,” He gave you a sweet peck on the side of your mouth, before turning on his heel to meet with his friends, “Oh! And if Connie offers you a drink, don't take it, they're nasty!! OH! HE’S THE SHORT BALD KID!-” You laughed and shot him a wink before heading towards the kitchen.

You grabbed a hard lemonade from the fridge, hopping onto a counter to chill and enjoy your drink and a few snacks without the overwhelming music and smell of weed. A few people came and went, grabbing drinks and making quick small talk, you made fairly good conversation with a pretty girl while she raided the cabinets for extra snacks, you recognized her from the last time, yet never caught her name.

You sighed, leaning back as you took a swig from your nearly empty can, “Knew I’d find you here.” Both you and the girl, which now you knew as Sasha, perked up at his voice. “Hey,” You smiled. He made his way over to you, playfully messing up Sasha’s hair before greeting you once more, this time, looking you up and down with no shame. Sasha giggled before scampering out of the kitchen, snacks in hand.

He sauntered to stand between your legs, leaning down until his breath fanned across your lips. He kissed you, wasting no time offering his tongue to you. He pulled you closer, wrapping his arms around your torso. His kisses trailed down towards your neck, “Your heart, it's beating really fast.” He murmured against your pulse. 

You could only whimper in response. The feeling of grinding against him all while in such an open area, anyone, at any time could walk in and see this, and it drove you absolutely crazy.

“Eren… I want you,” You whispered against his hair, “... Please.” His body tensed slightly, sighing shakily. He wasted no time getting on his knees for you once more, nuzzling his face against one of your thighs. 

“You want me, huh?” His gaze met yours, filled with desire and that annoyingly cocky look. He knew exactly what you wanted, but refused to give it to you.

“No shit, Sherlock.” You groaned, your thoughts were clouded with need to feel him again, to feel his tongue against you once again. He indulged in this feeling, having you so desperate for him, yet he couldn't deny that he wanted to taste you just as badly, maybe even more.

His fingers gently pulled your underwear down, taking a moment to admire the sight before him before he dove in, and my  _ God _ it felt like the first time all over again. His hands wrapped around your legs, placing them over his shoulders. He pulled you in, quickly gripping onto the counter for some kind of stability. It was all too much. All your senses were going wild, the feeling of his tongue against your core, the smell of vanilla and mint and weed and —  _ oh my god _ — thank the heavens for whoever came up with tongue piercings. 

You chanted his name like a prayer, the pit in your stomach growing and growing until eventually it would snap. His ministrations slowed as he gave slow, long drags of his tongue against you. His eyes, slightly red and lidded, reached your gaze. He mumbled against your core, “Please, beautiful, I want you to cum for me.” 

The pleading look in his eyes and voice made you shiver, you felt light-headed, like your body was on fire, it was all so good,  _ too good. _ A few more strokes of his tongue, and you were done for, feeling your orgasm come with such intensity, whining out Eren’s name, all shame or shyness leaving as his hands squeezed at your thighs to keep you from squirming from his hold.

Eren softly rubbed your thighs as you caught your breath, staring up at you with a cocky smirk that made you want to slap him and kiss him all at the same time. He knew exactly how to make you feel good, and was damn proud of himself. You could barely muster a sentence, so instead, you kissed him deeply, intimately. It didn't feel like the kind of kiss you'd share in the middle of a kitchen in some random frat house, it felt more than that, you wished it was more than that.

“Eren… What are we gonna do about that…” You mumbled against his lips, pressing your knee against the very obvious bulge in his jeans. He chuckled, wrapping the gray sweatshirt he was wearing around his waist.

“Boom. Problem solved.” He grinned brightly, as cute as it was, you couldn't help but feel bad. 

“Hey, do you maybe wanna come back to my dorm, we can… continue this there,” You tiptoed around the actual question, but you knew he understood with the way his lips made a simple “oh” shape.

“Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you need to repay me or anything,” He rubbed the back of his hair. “I- hm” He backtracked and stopped before he could say anything else.

Eren was… complicated, to say the least. Not in a bad way, most of the time he had this cocky, self-aware attitude, he was good at talking to people and knew just how to push your buttons, but he was also charming, and sincere. He was a strange one, but his personality was intoxicating, you wanted to know him, more than in just the sexual aspect.

You wanted to know more. 

You wanted to see all sides of Eren Yeager.

So, you brought him back to your dorm, and threw a spare scrunchie on the door for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy here she is. The original 7MIH fic took ao3 and my fyp by storm , and ever since reading it and it getting deleted , I've thought about how the story could end , so alas , i took that matter into my own hands ^-^ It'll never be as good as the og , but i can at least try to give the og story the ending it deserved <3


	2. Clouds

Hookups were supposed to be simple.

Meet, Get each other off, leave. Simple and easy. 

But with Eren, nothing was “simple.” Not that you minded, you just needed to remind yourself that it's Eren you're talking about here.

Most of the time, they’d sneak out in the early morning. Sometimes, leaving immediately after the deed was done. But not him. You weren't expecting to see Eren  _ still  _ in your bed, despite it being almost 9am, giving him quite ample time to get his shit together and leave, but he didn't. In truth, you didn't want him to leave, but telling yourself you wanted him gone was easier than dealing with your own feelings.

“Hey, good morning,” He commented, his fingers lightly rubbing up and down your arm. You were both half dressed, barely awake, and wrapped up in bed together. It felt nice. So nice. You sighed into his neck, “Mornin to you, too.” 

He smiled, and kissed the top of your head sweetly. “You alright?” You sat up, stretching while you answered. “Mhm, how about you?” 

“Good, really good,” He laughed lightly, he turned his body to sit at the side of the bed. “I hope I didn't overstay my welcome.”

His honest apprehensiveness of accidentally sticking around too long was endearing, you pondered what to say next. If you answered honestly, you’d tell him you wanted him to stay longer, but, he’d already stayed the night, far too long of a stay for a simple hookup.

“Oh, it’s okay, don’t worry about it.” You answered simply. Eren stretched before standing, “Well… I'll see you around, yeah?”

“Yeah, see ya” You repeated. 

He smiled and leaned down, kissing you once more before heading for the door.

You sighed once the door clicked shut, grabbing your phone for the first time since the prior night, to see a shitload of messages from Hitch.

_ ➟ I SEE THAT SCRUNCHIE ON THE DOOR _

_ ➟ GET IT BABE _ _   
  
_

_ ➟ IM STAYING AT A FRIENDS WHILE YOU GET RAILED TEXT ME WHEN HE’S GONE _

_ ➟ AND YOU GOTTA TELL ME ALL THE DETAILS _

_ ➟ ALL OF EM BABE _

_ ➟ WAS IT THE SAME GUY? _

_ ➟ NEW GUY?? _

_ ➟ I'M SO PROUD OF YOU BABES _

_ ➟ HOW BIG WAS IT _

You laughed reading her messages, partying and hooking up was something you hadn't done at all since knowing her, seeing how she reacted, it seemed like she was pretty happy you were coming out of your shell. 

_ ➟ He’s gone, you can come back now lol :) _

—

“OH MY GOOOODDDD” Hitch yelled, after almost breaking down the door with her excitement. “BABES, YOU GOTTA TELL ME EVERYTHING.” She threw herself onto your bed, grabbing your hands while urging you to fess up to everything that had happened the previous night.

“Well,” you started slowly, “He invited me to a party, we went and things got pretty, uh, heated, you could say.”

You thought back to it — hoping she didn't notice how you squeezed your thighs together at the thought. 

“He’s the same guy, the one I met the first time you brought me to a party. We first hooked up during a game of 7 minutes in heaven,” You laughed, Hitch’s eyes were locked to yours, so invested in this story. “Then a week later I saw him again, nothing happened, but he gave me his number, and since you were at Jean’s for the weekend, I thought it would be a good idea to call him up, y'know to, loosen up a bit. Then last night, he invited me to that party and I brought him back here. He’s really odd, Hitch. He treats me differently than other hookups, and is so much better in bed, he has fucking tounge ring for god sake-”   
  
“A tongue ring?” Hitch repeated, leaning closer. Her expression went from lighthearted to slightly serious, which scared you, seeing as Hitch was almost never serious.

“Do you mean… Eren? You're hooking up with Eren Yeager?” She said slowly.

Oh god, her tone scared the living shit out of you. “Yeah... Why?” You asked cautiously, what deal breaking fact was she about to drop on you.

“Oh. He’s a fuck boy though, doesn't seem much your type, just, be careful, alright? My old roommate hooked up with him a few times,” So that’s how he knew the dorm layout. I don’t know much about what happened between them, Jean says he’s annoying, but he still hangs with him almost every day.” Hitch laughed.

You chuckled, he was annoying sometimes, but not the bad kind. His slight narcissistic act was a contrast to his shyer, awkward side that he’s shown you on more than one occasion. You knew him, kinda.

“Well,” Hitch sighed, “I gotta go shower, I'll tell you what happened with Jean after!! Oh- we tried this new position and- oh my- I'LL TELL YOU ALL ABOUT IT LATER!” Hitch boasted. 

Ohhhh Hitch. Thank the heavens for her. 

—

After a night of Hitch rambling about her hookups and Jean, the night fell quiet, and you tossed and turned, overthinking, again. 

No guy has ever made you think so much, and you hated it. He was just another casual hookup, but it was getting harder and harder to deny the way you felt was more than just the way you should be feeling about this whole thing. You’d never admit it out loud, but you knew deep down you had more than just sexual feelings for Eren.

But there were more important things than guys, you were supposed to have spent this weekend studying, but that didn't turn out as planned, not that you regretted going to that party with Eren, anyways.

—

It's been three days since you saw Eren last. You were comfortably cooped up in a quiet corner of the library, grinding all the work you were supposed to over the weekend. As you flipped through your notes, mindlessly scribbling down answers. 

The library was more crowded than usual, seeing as most people had upcoming tests or quizzes to study for, which was comforting, in some, strange way. Seeing the faces of your classmates rushing their work made you feel less bad about procrastinating your own.

You were in college, while keeping up with schoolwork was important, it wasn't such a sin to relax and party, now, was it?

“Nice seeing you here, stranger.” A familiar voice rang out. 

Eren. Of course. His sudden arrival wasn't unwanted, you couldn't help but smile at him as he immediately made himself comfortable in the empty chair in front of you, placing his book atop your spare notes. “Oh, hey there, since when have you worn glasses?” You replied, noticing the new addition to his look.

“Oh,” He chuckled softly, “These are just for reading, I was trying to study, but something more interesting caught my attention.” 

“Haha, so smooth,” rolling your eyes, you pushed your books to the side to make some room for his things, “Whatcha working on, let me help.”

His eyes widened, “Really? I mean, you don’t have to, you have your own work, right?” 

“I’m practically finished, lemme help” You scooted your chair to the side to be sat next to him, just close enough to brush your shoulder against his arm. 

“I- uhm,” He cleared his throat, “It’s this shit, very, very annoying. And confusing.” You saw his cheeks slightly red, was he getting flustered? The same guy who ate you out in both a closet and kitchen, was blushing at your arm brushing his. Cute.

He watched intently as you explained, he was doing most of it right, which wasn't much of a shock to you, despite him being a partying-stoner-fuckboy, you could tell he genuinely tried at his studies, even if he didn't show it.

“You just messed up on this part, see?” You leaned over just a tad to emphasize which part was incorrect, your gaze lifted from the book to his, his brows were furrowed as he bit his lip, glaring at the equation intently. ‘Oh, Oh, Ohhh! Okay, I think I get it!” He beamed, scribbling down the correct answer.

He turned back to you, this time, he softly said, “Thank you, really.” 

So on, the two of you worked side by side for god knows how long, Eren yawned loudly, before closing his notebook and stuffed it into his bag. “That’s enough of that bullshit for today,” He sighed, laying his head down onto your shoulder. “I don’t get how you can study for so long and not get bored out of your mind.” 

You slammed your notebook closed, “Oh trust me, studying is the bane of my existence, but I continue to torture myself with it daily.” 

Eren laughed, “So, besides having a public health major, studying, and playing 7 minutes, what else do you do?” He looked up at you from your shoulder, genuine curiosity about your hobbies written across his face.

You thought for a moment, before bringing up some simple facts about yourself, broad interests like sports, favorite shows and video games that he’d occasionally pipe in and say something about, but never making it about him, unless you asked. And of course, you did. 

You did want to see all sides of him.

And just to your luck, he was showing them. 

You didn't realize just how long you were talking until Hitch texted you, giving you the opportunity to check your phone. 

_ 6:34 PM _

_ ➟ HEY I'M ORDERING DINNER DO U WANT ANYTHING _

_ ➟ ALSO BE HOME SOON I'm HUNGRY _

_ ➟ if ur getting railed i stg _

_ ➟ oh well more Chinese takeout for me ;))) _

“Do you have to go?” Eren questioned, peeking over at your screen slightly, “I can walk you back to your dorm, it’s getting dark, you shouldn't go alone.”

You smiled, “Oh, that would be nice, actually. Are you sure though?”

He picked up your book bag, easily throwing it and his own over his shoulders, “Of course.”

—

Your mind and heart was racing, not only did you spend hours with him alone at the library, he was walking you home and carrying your bag. It felt so much like a cliché teen romance it made you sick with how sweet it was.

He handed you your bag, “Oh, and thanks for helping me today, it… it means a lot.”

“You don't need to thank me, Eren,” You stepped closer, “Thanks for walking me back.”

He smiled, leaning down to kiss you. God, the taste of him never gets old. 

“I’ll see you around.” He waved, as you closed the door behind you. 

Whatever “thing” you had with Eren was now much more than just a hookup.

And you wouldn’t change it for the world.

But you still stupidly avoided the main question at hand, and focused more on how long could you avoid it.


	3. Heat Waves

“You dumbass, just call her, you’ve done this before, what's so different?”  Reiner smacked Eren on the back of the head. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Eren’s eyes stayed plastered to his phone, fingers dancing around the call button. He was being stupid, it wasn't the first time he called, so why was it psyching him out so much? “I’ll call once you get the hell out, go and have fun with your little girlfriend.” Eren laughed once he saw how red  Reiner’ s face got, “Christa’s not- oh you shithead.”  Reiner cursed, “I’ll see you later.” He huffed, leaving Eren alone.

He ran a hand through his hair, sighing. _What’s the worst that can happen?_

—

It was a nice night, sitting in Hitch’s bed while you helped her with her makeup and hair before Jean came to pick her up. 

_ Eren is calling… _

“Yo! Your little friend is calling” Hitch exclaimed, practically throwing your phone to where you were. 

“Oh, hey!” You said, smacking Hitch when she tried to get close enough to hear. 

“Hey, are you busy by any chance?,” He sounded... softer. Less energetic than the last time he called, ” I wanna see you.” He blurted. 

Hitch’s hand smacked over her mouth, “Oh, I'm not busy at all, what would you wanna do?” You eyed Hitch as she silently applauded your response.

“You,” Eren laughed, “Okay — okay, bad joke, but we could just hang or somethin’... If you want.”

“Wow you are just, the funniest person, ever.” You monotoned, “But... that does sound really fun.”   
  
“So… I’ll see you soon, yeah? I’ll text you.” You could practically see him smiling on the other line, Hitch was drumming your thigh in excitement. 

“See you soon.”

Hitch basically pounced on you, Hitch never had the opportunity to do your hair or makeup, and she wasn't letting this slip through her fingers. She had watched you slowly come out of your shell, going from always being uptight about school to finally letting loose a little. 

And she knew that Eren was one of the reasons why, maybe he wasn’t so bad, after all.

—

You knew where his dorm was, well kinda. It was in the same Frat house both parties you attended were held. You passed a few familiar faces, all knowing exactly why you were there but not commenting on it, until Connie. 

“Hey! I know you! You were the one paired with Eren for 7 minutes, right?” He chirped. 

“Oh,” You awkwardly laughed, for everything he could remember you for,  _ that's _ what he associates you with. “Yeah, that’s me.” 

“Ah okay okay, I see you. His rooms the third one down that way,” He winked, pointing down a hall to your left. 

“Thanks.” You said politely, although the awkwardness of knowing that he knew exactly what was about to happen was very apparent in your response. 

You tried to calm yourself by the time you reached his door, you sharply exhaled before lightly knocking.

The door opened almost immediately, “Hey,” he smiled, unlike last time, his eyes never wandered from yours. “Come in, make yourself comfortable.” You smiled, slipping your shoes off before taking a few steps inside, it was nice. Much cleaner than typical boys dorms you've seen. 

“Oh, by the way that's my side, sit anywhere, I don't really mind.” Eren said, sitting himself down onto his bed. You decided, sit next to him.

“So… Why’d you invite me over?” You asked slowly.

Eren chuckled in an attempt to clear the awkward silence, “I uh… I dunno. After what happened at that last party, I wanted to see you in a less, well,  _ public  _ place.” 

You laughed, “So, you wanted me all to yourself, huh?” You poked his chest teasingly, admiring the way he blushed and attempted to sputter out a response. You leaned in closer, “Well, now you have me.”   
  
Eren touched his forehead to yours, eyeing your lips but not making the effort to close the gap. “I have you, huh?” He said lowly, your mind was going absolutely crazy, his voice alone was enough to give you goosebumps. 

You swallowed, God, he was  _ so close _ . “Yeah… You do.” You softly confessed, and somehow, saying that flipped a switch in Eren. He cursed under his breath until kissing you, hard. Somehow the way he moved his lips against you spoke for him, and you could tell you drove him wild.

You had no shame in laying back on his bed, after all, you did wanna know what it feels like to have him on top of you.

Eren wasted no time getting on top, resting himself between your legs. His lips traveled from your neck back to your lips, as you worked on attempting to get his shirt over his back. 

Eren laughed against your lips, he sat up to properly take his shirt off. You stared at him up and down, admiring every bit of the view. 

“Like what you see?” He said cockily, your eyes worked up and down his body once more. You nodded, grinding your hips against his to get any kind of friction.

He let out a shaky, breathy laugh, obviously affected by the friction as well. “Woah, you’re eager tonight, aren't you?” He teased. 

“And you aren’t?” You retorted, pushing yourself against him once more. 

“Touché.” He breathed, hands trailing up your thighs to the waistband of your pants. “Can I take these off?”

You nodded, lifting your hips enough to help. For some reason it felt different from the first time, you felt more anxious, more flustered. Maybe it was due to how he was admiring every inch of your body, or how his thumb rubbed against the fabric of your underwear in such a way it made your entire body feel like it was on fire.

The way you whined and pushed against his fingers made him want you more than words could even describe, he didn't even care about teasing anymore, he just wanted to make you feel as good as possible.

“Can I touch you?” He asked, hesitating to remove the last bit of clothing from your bottom. You ran a hand through his hair, tugging slightly, “Please touch me, Eren.” You practically begged him, you wanted him so badly. 

He smiled, kissing your forehead softly, before removing your underwear, wasting no time tasting you. 

He practically  _ whined _ after tasting you, as good as his tongue felt, you wanted more. You wanted  **him** .

“Eren, please. I need you, right now.” You mumbled, Eren couldn’t hold his excitement as he rushed to take his pants off, almost falling off the bed in the process of it all.

“You didn’t see that,” Eren laughed, fishing through his pockets to find a condom. 

“You dumbass,” You lightly kicked his side with your foot. He grabbed your ankle, placing it over his shoulder with a smirk, which had to be one of the most attractive things you've  _ ever _ seen.

He leaned down, pressing his forehead against yours as he slowly pushed in, watching how your body reacted to his touch. You desperately ground your hips into him, Eren took this as a sign it was okay to move his hips. 

Every single one of his touches were electrical, the way he softly kissed you and whispered praises into your ear was contradictory to how his hips thrust into you. He looked at you in such a way it made all time stop, it was just you and him, intertwined without a care in the world. 

It was intimate. That was the only word that could describe it. It didn’t feel like just sex anymore, and in this moment, you were sure Eren felt the same.

“Eren, I'm-”   
  
“Please,” He panted, “Come for me.”

Everything was a daze, white-hot electricity surged through you as he kissed you through your high, every little sound you made encouraging his release.

He absolutely adored seeing you like this, enough that the look on your face and the way you tightened around him sent him spiraling into bliss shortly after.   
  


Eren’s head dipped into your collarbone, biting down softly as he came down from his high. Your arms wrapped around his neck, softly twirling his hair between your fingers as you both composed yourselves. 

You didn’t want to move, and it seems Eren didn’t want to as well. You lay there, holding each other, enjoying the afterglow and warm fuzzy feeling this entire encounter gave you. 

You loved it, but you knew you shouldn’t.

You shouldn't be getting this comfortable, there shouldn’t be this much intimacy in such a casual sex thing. 

But there was. And it made every nerve in your body tingle. 

Eren sighed, lifting his head just enough to kiss the corner of your mouth, but when you finally saw his expression, it hit you just how much this affected him as well. 

You could tell he was trying to hide it, but a million different thoughts were flooding through his brain a million miles a minute.

Maybe they were the same thoughts you had.

But with that, you knew you should go. Staying any longer would make this situation more dangerous than it already played out to be.

“Hey, Eren, we should probably get cleaned up,” You said softly, you didn’t want to make it sound like you were trying to leave, but he got the gist.

“Yeah, you're right, uh the bathrooms to the left.”

And with that, you cleaned yourself up and picked up your things in a strangely awkward silence. 

Maybe coming over was a bad idea.

Maybe casual sex with Eren was bad decision. 

Maybe, this entire thing, meeting him, falling for him,

Maybe all of it was destined to fail.

—

Another restless night, of course. 

You were exhausted, both physically and mentally, but your head buzzed with thoughts that kept you from sleep. 

Should you text him? Call him? 

What would you even say?

How would you even say it?   
  
Stupidly, your fingers moved faster than your common sense, and you texted him.

_ 3:33 AM _

_ ➟ Hey _

Almost immediately, he responded.

By calling you.

You hesitantly answered, how awkward was this conversation about to be.

“Hey,” You practically whispered, seeing as Hitch was asleep only a few feet away.

“Hi,” He said, his voice was soft, yet groggy. Seems like he wasn’t getting much sleep as well. “I'm sorry if this call was random, I couldn't sleep. I guess you couldn't either?” 

“I couldn't, I was just… thinking. About today…” You confessed slowly,

“Oh, me too.” He was high, you could tell by the way he spoke, maybe that phrase, “a drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts” applied to being high, too. 

“I didn’t just want to hook up. I guess I just wanted to be with you... I dunno. I bet I sound crazy right now,” He laughed, “But it's true, since I first met you, I always think about you. Not just for sex- it's not that at all, I mean sex with you is amazing but- I'm getting off-topic... I just. I think I know what I want, I just don't know if I  _ should _ want it. Would... Would be weird if I said I wanted you?” 

Your face was redder than it's ever been, no — your entire body was on fire. Every word that came through the phone's speaker made your mind spin.  _ Was this really fucking happening right now? _ You couldn't speak, your mouth was entirely too dry and your brain was too fogged to even produce an acceptable response.

“Eren, i-” 

“I'm sorry,” he cut you off, “God, I shouldn't have called, I'm sorry.” Before you could say anything, he hung up.

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck. _

You fumbled with your phone trying to call him back, you’ve wanted to hear those words for  _ so long, _ yet when it finally happened, you froze.

Did you make him uncomfortable? Did he think he made  _ you _ uncomfortable? Did he even mean to call and confess like that? The phone rang to no avail.  _ Dammit. _

You threw your phone onto the bed, pulling your knees to your chest. 

_ What the fuck just happened. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah this is getting a lot more attention than i expected , thank you all so much for your kind comments , they mean a lot <33


	4. About Love

Well, this shit _sucked._

You barely got enough sleep to function, Hitch being the absolute blessing to your life offered you the rest of her coffee, which you _gladly_ took.

The slight caffeine boost was nice, but you still found yourself falling asleep practically every time you closed your eyes.

You wanted to just stay in bed and watch movies all day while eating ice cream like a teenage girl going through her first breakup. 

But alas, you couldn’t allow yourself to be upset over a _boy_. You had to keep up with your schoolwork, you could worry about him later.

Throwing on a random sweatshirt and jeans, you hastily headed to your first class. 

Forcing your brain to do work was a lot better than sitting around thinking about Eren.

_Eren_. What were you supposed to do about that?

Would it be better to just not text him at all? Or is that a shitty thing to do after he basically just confessed to you?

_“But it's true, since I first met you, I always think about you.”_

Should you text him? And if you did… What do you even say?

_“I think I know what I want, I just don't know if I should want it.”_

Do you tell him how you feel? 

_“Would... Would be weird if I said I wanted you?”_

Wait. No. Stop thinking about that, dumbass. Just text him a simple “Hey,” You don’t _need_ to bring up last night, right?

_8:12 AM_

_➟ Hey :)_

That was a good start.

—

_Knock knock._

“Hello? Oh- Eren! Are… You okay?” Armin yelped, looking Eren up and down.

He looked _terrible_ , Armin couldn’t tell if his eyes were red from smoking, crying, or lack of sleep. He didn't bother to put his hair up, nor did he bother to say anything before inviting himself inside Armin’s dorm and flopping onto his bed face first.

Armin sighed, closing the door before sitting next to his friend, rubbing his back in a comforting manner.

“So… Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong or are you just gonna sit there and sulk?” Armin asked.

“I fucked up. Big time.” Eren flipped himself over, grabbing a pillow and holding it to his chest. “I'm such a dumbass.”

“Eren, you're not a dumbass- well, most of the time you're not.” Armin laughed, “But what happened?”

“A girl happened, man. I dunno what to do. We hooked up last night, but it didn’t _feel_ like a hookup — and then I got high and started thinking, and _then_ called her and I think I told her how I felt and-” Eren blurted.

Armin sighed, “Oh, uh, how did she respond… When you called her?” 

“I dunno, I hung up.” 

“YOU HUNG UP??” Armin gasped, “Okay, that's okay, you can work things out, I know you can.”

Armin knew Eren well, despite Eren acting like this charming, confident, fuckboy, he knew he wasn’t the swiftest when it came to relationships. He was normally too hard-headed to admit he had feelings for someone, and was always worried about being the reason for someone else's downfall.

Which made this situation special, seeing as he was wallowing in self-pity, he knew that whoever this girl was, she was something.

“Maybe, start with texting her?” Armin suggested.

“Oh, she did text me like, an hour ago. I- I didn’t respond.” Eren nervously smiled.

“Eren Yeager… You’re telling me, you had the opportunity to talk to her about this whole thing… and yet… you didn't.” Armin said slowly, 

Eren pulled the pillow he was holding up to his face, mumbling defeatedly into it.

“Listen, you need to text her, or something. Ignoring it’s just gonna make it worse.” Armin explained, Eren just groaned. 

—

You yawned, you had finally finished your last class of the day and decided to stop by the nearest coffee shop before heading back to your dorm, you still needed to finish some work, and you didn't want to pass out halfway through it.

It was a cute, yet busy shop. Most people inside were students, faces buried in their books or laptops finishing up their own assignments.

After ordering your usual, you looked around the shop once more. Maybe, just maybe, you’d wind up running into Eren.

Although you couldn’t spot Eren, you _did_ happen to see another familiar face.

You lightly tapped his shoulder, “Hey, Jean?” 

He turned around, “Oh, hey! You’re Hitch’s friend, right?” You happily nodded, thankfully he remembered you. 

“I know this is random, but, have you seen Eren around by any chance?” You asked.

“Uh, no, I haven’t, why do you ask?” Jean questioned.

“Oh! No reason, thank you though.” You turned away with a smile, grabbing your coffee before heading home. 

_2:18 PM_

_➟ Yo Eren_

_➟ A cute girl was looking for you just now_

_➟ One of Hitch’s friends_

“Uh, Eren… Jean texted you.” Armin perked up.

Eren had basically spent the entire day in Armin’s room talking about you, before stealing his switch and playing Animal Crossing. Typical Eren meltdown.

“Ugh, what does that asshole want now, probably asking for notes knowing damn well I skipped class today…” Eren’s voice faltered.

Armin peeked over at his phone. “What is it?”

“He said she was looking for me.”

—

“AND THEN???” Hitch was practically jumping up and down as you told her the tales of last night's events.

“He just called me… And told me he wanted me. I dunno- he was high, are you sure he meant it?” You tried to come up with every excuse in the book for what he said, but Hitch was having none of it.

“Yes, babes, he obviously meant it. Most guys don’t act like this when they just wanna hookup, and if he _is_ leading you on I swear to god I will cut his dick off-” Hitch took a deep breath to calm herself. “It’ll be okay, and if you're not too tired, how about we watch a movie and get drunk?” Hitch winked.

God, how you loved her.

—

Three days passed since you last spoke to Eren. **Three Days.**

It sucked, a lot. You tried to distract yourself from him as much as possible by cramming studies and other activities down your throat, but in the end, it all ended with you thinking about him.

Hitch felt terrible seeing you like this, she knew how it felt to fall for a hookup, but unlike your situation, the guy actually made an effort. 

Jean offered multiple times to smack some sense into Eren after Hitch told him the details, which gave you a nice laugh, but no matter how many times you texted him, you never got a response. 

“Seriously, if you need I'll beat the living shit out of him.” Jean said proudly,

“Didn’t he give you a bloody nose last time you fou-”

“Atatata no, we don't speak of that.” Jean cut Hitch off by covering her mouth with his hand. 

“Guys, would it be weird to just show up to his dorm unannounced?” You asked.

You were fed up, if he wanted to avoid this, he could do it all he wants, but you? You wanted at least something. An explanation, rejection, whatever. 

But, what you seriously wanted, was him.

“Go for it, what’s the worst that can happen?” Jean replied, 

“Yeah! And if anything bad happens I'll kick his teeth in!” Hitch added happily.’’

With the support of Hitch and Jean, you had enough confidence to stop sulking around in your room and go talk to him.

What could go wrong?

—

You gently knocked at his door, you didn’t bother texting him since you knew it would probably end with you just getting left on delivered.

The door opened after a few moments, Eren was just as shocked to see you as you were him.

He wore a plain, light blue sweatshirt with black sweatpants, his hair was in its usual bun and his normally bright eyes were slightly red and tired looking.

Was this affecting him as much as it was affecting you?

  
You surely thought he’d be fine, if anything he could’ve just found another girl to hookup with, but he didn't. He sat around moping the same as you.

“Oh, hey.” He said, his eyes immediately drifting to the floor, he felt bad, he knew he should've listened to Armin and talked to you days ago, and he was regretting it now.

“Hi, uh, I know this visit is random but I... needed to ask you something.” You faltered, seeing him again, especially like this, was bringing back all the feelings for him that you tried to deny.

“Oh, yeah, sure. Come in” he stepped aside to allow you inside. His room was the same as the last time, a little less tidy seeing as he probably didn’t expect anyone to come over, but nonetheless you took a seat on his bed again and tried to calm your nerves. 

“So…” You started,

“I fucked up, didn’t I?” He nervously chuckled, sitting next to you.

You turned your body to face him, “What? Eren you didn’t fuck anything up. I promise. I just was wondering… When you called me, did you…”

“Did I mean it…? Of course, I did. I'm the dumbass that fell for their hookup” Eren mumbled. 

“Well, I guess that makes the two of us.” You started, “I guess we're both dumbasses then.” You chuckled.

His eyes widened, “Wait, you-”

You poked his arm, “are you kidding, you didn't realize? I thought I was being stupidly obvious about it.” You laughed, making him smile and bite his lip in an attempt to hide it.

“Listen, I was too stubborn to realize! Laugh at me all you want!” He laughed.

Your heart couldn’t help but clench at the way he laughed, all awkward tension was gone, and it was just the two of you, laughing, relieved that your feelings were reciprocated. 

After your laughter settled, his hand brushed a few strands of hair behind your ear, pressing his forehead against yours.

You missed him being this close, you missed his smell, the taste of mint and cool metal on your tongue. 

You missed Eren.

“C’mon beautiful, you gonna kiss me or what?” He breathed, seeing how you eyed his lips.

“Hmm, nah” You teased, making him roll his eyes. 

“Oh come on now, I know you missed me.” 

“And what if I did?”

“I missed you too.” He mumbled, finally pressing his lips against yours before you had time to respond.

You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck, you wanted to have him as close as you could, and it seems he wanted the same with the way he let his hand drop from your face and wrap around your waist, practically pulling you onto his lap.

Your touches turned less innocent quickly, pulling and tugging at each other's clothing, attempting to get as much off in as little time as possible, feverishly kissing your newly exposed skin. 

Every touch set your skin on fire, every kiss was electrifying.

Everything about him was hypnotizing. 

And you adored every part of him.

And he felt the exact same way about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa the support on this is genuinely crazy to me , thank you all so much for all the support on this !! ur kind comments mean the world to me :) <3


	5. All The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a bunch of cute shit n some smut:)) enjoy <3

“Hey, sweetheart, wake up.”

“Fuck you”

“Wow okay, rude.” Eren laughed, poking your cheek softly. 

You opened your eyes, glaring at Eren who had _rudely_ woken you up.

Yawning, you brushed a few strands of hair out of your face and looked up, Eren sitting on the edge of your bed. “How are you so energetic at 8am, and how’d you even get in here?” You questioned, sitting yourself up against your bed frame. 

“Hitch let me in, I had to bribe her with coffee” Eren chuckled, “Oh! Speaking of that, I got you this,” He handed you a cup of still hot coffee, “I’m not sure if I got your order right, so apologies in advance if it tastes like ass.”

You smiled, nearly a week ago you finally labeled yourselves a couple, and now he was waking you up and bringing you coffee.

You could get used to this.

Sipping at your drink, you leaned on Eren, resting your head on his shoulder as he scrolled through messages on his phone. 

“So, I had a plan,” He started, “After we both finish all our classes we can chill at the library for a bit? I kinda need help on something... But if you don’t want to, we don’t have to!” Eren sheepishly smiled, how did you ever get so lucky.

“Of course I want to, that sounds fun.” You smiled, leaning more into him as you got comfortable once again, resting your eyes.

He sighed, taking the cup from your hand, placing it on your bedside table. “Yknow, maybe ten more minutes in bed won't do any harm” He yawned, falling back onto your bed, you following suit. 

Eventually it got too late to stay cuddled up in bed, Eren still waiting around while you got ready for the day, before saying your goodbyes as you parted ways to your individual classes.

It was nice having a title, not needing to tiptoe around being affectionate or intimate. 

And Eren was a lot more affectionate than you would’ve expected, not that you were complaining.

He was less of a cocky asshole than when you first met him, he let himself be vulnerable around you, letting his guard down and any other worries when he was in your presents.

Smiling at the thought, the excitement to see him again later was doubling.

You sighed, pushing your thoughts to the side to focus on class. 

_Love and schoolwork could coexist, just don't let it overtake your brain, dumbass._

—

Finally, finishing up your agonizingly slow classes, you made your way down to the library with excitement, eyes roaming in search for Eren.

And there he was, setting his stuff down in that little quiet corner of the library you used to sit in alone. 

“Hey stranger” You smiled, setting your bag down to a chair.

Eren smiled, “Hey,” His hand instinctively wrapped around your waist, pulling you to his chest to kiss your forehead lightly, “How was your day?” He asked, letting you go to sit himself down in the chair next to you.

You mirrored his actions, sitting down with a sigh. “Tiring,” You laughed, “But how was yours?”

“Same as yours,” He yawned, cheesily raising his arms and slinging one over your shoulders. 

Rolling your eyes, you nudged him for his cliché move, but you couldn’t help but smile at his antics.

“Oh right! What did you need help on?” You asked, eager to help.

He pulled his work out and explained what he was confused on, luckily you understood the topic fairly well and scooted over to guide him through the material.

Eren noticed how you were leaning over him, tapping his thigh slightly to signal his want for you to take a seat in his lap.

It might’ve just been a sweet, innocent gesture to make your tutoring more comfortable, but with Eren, _nothing_ was innocent.

“C’mere, sit.” Eren urged, you sighed, “Yknow we're in the middle of a library, right?”

“Oh really? I didn’t realize, guess if anything happens… you'll just have to be quiet.” He whispered lowly. 

You rolled your eyes, attempting to hide the heat that was rising on your skin, sitting comfortably on his lap with an exaggerated annoyed sigh.

“Atta girl,” He commented, hands wrapping around your sides, his head resting on your shoulder. 

Studying was about to get _a lot_ harder. His breath lightly fanned against your ear, his chest was warm, pressing against your back.

You swallowed hard as you continued to explain Eren’s work to him, you could tell he was probably paying no mind to the work and instead was observing just how you squirmed in his lap, or how your voice wavered as you tried to keep your cool.

His hand moved from your sides to your thigh, now he was _definitely_ doing this on purpose.

“You’re really into the whole, ‘not getting caught’ thing, aren't you?” You whispered, leaning back into his touch.

“Why? You nervous?” 

“Not at all.”

“Then,” He softly kissed your neck, “Why’s your heart beating so fast? You're not a very good liar, sweetheart.”

You scoffed, “Fuck you”

“Well, if you insist,” He laughed, hand running further up your thigh.

“You play dirty.” You sighed, “Can we go back to my place… Please?” Whispering in the most desperate tone you could muster.

Without responding, Eren picked up both your things hurriedly, practically booking it out of the library and to your dorm.

“Someone’s excited huh?” You teased, slightly out of breath from just how fast he was walking.

He smiled and rolled his eyes, “Of course I'm excited, it’s you were talking about here, how can I not be excited when I'm about to make the prettiest girl a mess for me?”

You practically choked on air, lightly smacking his arm in response, attempting to keep your cool facade which was slowly getting harder to keep up the closer you got to your room. 

Time seemed to go so slow yet speed by as you finally entered, ripping off all articles of clothing and getting right down to business. 

If you thought Eren was a tease before, it was a completely different sensation now.

How he’d drag his tongue so agonizingly slow across your core, or how he’d make you feel so good it brought you to tears, all the while calling you sweet names and cooing with how incredible you're doing. 

“C’mon pretty, are you gonna come again?” He teased, running his hands down your body once again.

All you could do was mumble out a mess of moans and slurred words into the sheets, completely drunk on pleasure.

Eren pulled you by the hair, the sting of it differentiated from the pleasure you were receiving, but the mix of it all was euphoric. 

“Use your words darling, I wanna hear you.”

“Yes! I'm- gonna come, a-again” You stuttered, looking over your shoulder to stare into his eyes as you practically crumbled beneath him.

He smiled, letting his hand fall from your hair to your face, wiping a mix of tears and mascara from your cheek, “I knew you’d look pretty all fucked out like this, just for me…” He groaned, chuckling at his own pleasure. 

By the time you were finished you had been completely ruined, Eren really lived up to his promise, huh.

“Hey, are these them?” Eren asked, handing you a light blue package of makeup wipes. 

“Yeah! Thank you,” before you could take it from him, he had already begun taking a wipe out, holding it gently between his fingers. 

“Look up,” He instructed, lightly rubbing the excess makeup from under your eyes. “Sorry if I went a bit too rough” He laughed.

“No, not at all, it was amazing, you did amazing Eren.” You said softly, staring up into his eyes. God, he was so pretty.

“Ah- there you go, all clean!” He smiled, tossing the now dirty wipe into the trash by the side of your bed. 

“Eren?” You whispered, grabbing onto his hand lightly before he was out of reach, seeing as he was now standing, and you were still sitting on the edge of your bed.

“Yeah, what’s up?” He asked, turning to face you.

“Can you stay a bit longer?” 

He chuckled, now moving to sit down next to you, “You say that like I was leaving,” he pressed his forehead to yours, although he always did it, the sentiment stayed the same, this was his way of nonverbally expressing his care, and god did it give you butterflies every time.

“Yknow you're stuck with me, right? I'm gonna annoy the living shit outta you. I’m not leaving until you say so, that being said, I'm gonna get comfy.” He said, lightly pressing a kiss to your lips before leaning back onto your bed. 

“You absolute idiot.”

“What? I’m just gonna chill here, c’mon, join me.” He smiled, holding his arms out for you, instead, you threw his book bag at him.

“Y'know we still have homework, right?” You tried saying seriously, but couldn’t help but smile when you saw how he looked like a betrayed puppy at your actions.

He sighed, rummaging through his book bag for something, “Yeah yeah…”

You didn't mean to catch feelings, it was all just supposed to be a simple hookup.

It wasn’t meant to get this complicated, you weren’t supposed to fall in love with the fuckboy with the tongue piercing who always seemed to taste of mint and smell of vanilla and musk.

But in all honesty, you were so glad you fell in love with that asshole.

Just watching Eren lay there in your bed, eyes plastered to the screen of his switch he was playing on instead of homework, _like you told him to do_ , the look of focus splayed across his features was absolutely adorable, you couldn’t help but appreciate him. 

He changed your life in so many ways, without even realizing it. Just having him in the room provided you a sense of comfort no one else gave you.

“I swear to god I am going to _murder_ Tom Nook” Eren mumbled to himself, eyes not moving from the screen.

“Did you just threaten an animated raccoon?”

“Yes. Yes I did, that bitch put me in debt!” He exclaimed, voice cracking halfway through his sentence.

You couldn’t help but sigh, not in annoyance, but in, _wow, I'm really fucking in love with this guy._

“You’re hot when you’re angry” You said.

He glared at you, “Shut up, you’re so dumb.” Eren practically dragged you back onto him, resting his head on your shoulder as his hands rested in your lap, switch still in hand.

You leaned back into his chest, resting your eyes as he continued to tap away at the screen.

“But you love me,” You sang.

Eren sighed, “Yeah, I do.”

“Aww you’re in love with me? How embarrassing.” You teased. 

You smiled softly, laying there against his chest.

It was as simple as that, and to think…

It all started with a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA its finished T_T ... im honestly so shocked and extremely grateful for all the support on this!! 
> 
> im so thankful for all u patience and support n everything , i never expecting it to gain this much attention ,, so thank you .
> 
> it was my first time writing a chaptered fic , so i hope it didn't completely suck lol ,,, i tried to keep the same vibe as the og , & i hope i did the og fic justice hdhgsg .. 
> 
> but anyways , thank you all so much for reading!! ur kind comments and support mean the world to me , stay safe , ily <333


End file.
